


Not Your Average Teenage Boy Archie!

by Nogespengs123



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Implied Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogespengs123/pseuds/Nogespengs123
Summary: In this untold story of Archie, a new vault is revealed.  Archie your average teenage boy sees the high school days at school differently. Usually with the love triangle for Betty and Veronica. But now he's fully opened for more crushes in his circle. Not only beautiful girls, but hot boys.  He's got some explaining to do in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I took your advice Jughead, I had to learn the hard way. Archie took his backpack from his seat then closed his car door. Jughead followed him behind carrying along his backpack as well. Well Archie it was bound to happen anyways I mean your the one who took too long doing it. Oh yeah Jughead, but it was your idea besides I can't even fit my mother's underwear. Suddenly silence grew from Jughead he stared at me yet he didn't say anything else. Right before I made my way to the front door of the school. I felt a strange breeze blowing down below my legs. Then everything went dark like a shadow as I entered the school. But i kept walking, after all I can't be late for class. Jughead had finally broke the silence as we walked down the hall. Hey Archie can we take a quick stop at the restroom I really have to pee. Jughead clenched his hands tightly it was pretty obvious to me that he had to go. So we started to speed walk down the hall as fast as we could. Hey Jughead the restroom is not too far down, I'll stay here in the hall in wait for you. Jughead stopped and stared at me rising a eyebrow. Then he crossed his arms, come on Arch you're my buddy aren't ya? Of course I am we're the best of friends, but i'm sorry I have to tell ya there's no way in heck I'm going to wait in that nasty shack of a restroom. But Archie it's the only restroom on this hall, you've used the restroom before. Yeah I also got dumped into a toilet head first in that restroom thanks to Reggie. Come on Arch don't be a complainer be a risk taker! Jughead said with excitement with a clever smile. He even placed his hand on my shoulder. As for myself I couldn't take it anymore Jughead had won the war. So I began walking once again and he followed behind once more. Only a few more steps to go then were at the restroom Arch! Yeah, yeah Jughead I hear ya. 

Hey you too where do you think your going get to class. It was a familiar voice I've heard before Mr.weatherbee? I didn't turn around I kept walking with Jughead. Until we made it to the restroom. Bingo! Jughead said right before opening the restroom door. Well go in Jughead what's stopping you. I think the door is stuck you see I pushed the door but it isn't opening. What do you mean the door's stuck Jughead. Here let me try to open it, right before I placed my hand on the door it opened. I almost fell to the floor but something or someone caught me. Oh hey Archie that was quite a entrance said a certain science nerd. Dilton, man am I glad to see you at this moment. I gave off a nervous smile while getting back up to my feet. So um what brings you here Archie shouldn't you be in class? Yeah I know but Jughead had to go to the restroom so he asked me to come with him. Oh is that right, hmmm how about you come with me to the science lab Archie.


	2. The science lab affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie follows Dilton to the science lab. Not by will but by force.   
> He haves fun doing so.

Like a good friend I was told to wait in the restroom. But something told me to bail on Jughead I couldn't help but follow Dilton. He was so cute, his nerdy smile was even attractive. I couldn't help myself I fell for Dilton Doiley which was unusual for a guy like me who have 2 girlfriends. To the science lab you say alright lets go. Dilton took hold of my left hand and dragged me out as quickly as he could. He led the way I followed I had no option after all he was the one pulling me forward through the hall. Dilton slow down you might break my hand your squeezing to hard. Dilton didn't pay no attention to me it was like he was so focused on getting to the lab. We're almost their Archie just a few more steps then were their. A little more oh geez Dilton by the time we get their the school bell will ring. Oh that's right class yeah you'll be fine I'll take care of you. Just as we made it to the science lab someone had spotted us from a distance. Her hair was glorious, her clothing stylish, and she was beautiful. So beautiful that I had to turn around it was my lovely rich girlfriend Veronica. Man I was happy to see her but she didn't seem too happy to see me. She just stared at us especially me. "Archie Andrews what are you doing with that geek you call a friend?" I turned my head and looked back at her, "going to the um science lab Veronica see you later on today". 

As we raced down the hall as Dilton dragged me by the hand we found ourselves at the science lab. The lab was dark, all the lights were off, and the door was locked. At that moment I had the feeling that there was no way to get in the science lab. So I turned around in walked down the hall in a opposite direction. Dilton stayed at the lab door, he looked at me then laughed. Archie where are you going I have the lab key. He held it up revealing it to me before I got any farther down the hall. Oh ha ha so I see, I said suddenly scratching my had in confusion. He smiled at me brightly then placed the key in the door once again. Once again I had turned around right before Dilton even turned the key. I walked towards him slowly, he didn't notice me coming. 

Hey Archie the lab door is huh...where'd he go. I was behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. I didn't even make a sound, as he entered the room I let go of him as quickly as I could. Now that was a work out, right Dilton? I said. He turned around fast with a shocked look on his face. Archie when did you enter the room, I saw you walk down the hall and when I opened the door I saw you were gone. I smiled at him placing my hand on his head then rubbed it. Archie don't scare me like that you know I get frighten easily. You're right I'm sorry Dilton I didn't mean to scare ya I will not do such a thing again.


	3. Falling closer to Dilton's limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Dilton has finally reached the science lab. So they head inside together. Not knowing what to do, archie suggests to have sex.

So um Dilton what happens next, do we stay here and mix chemicals? How about examining things like bugs, animal fossils, or human bones. Are you up for it Dilton lets make chemistry together just you and me. Oh Yeah, how do we make chemistry in a silent lab like this? Easy first off lock the door, then I'll remove my jacket, and shirt. I'll even unbuckle my pants if I have too.   
Dilton looked overwhelmed, his face was a bright red. I could tell that he wanted to look at my body his shyness showed it all. Archie I don't think it's a good idea for us to do such a thing in here. I mean we are in school, and in the science lab at that. Aw Dilton don't worry about it you did bring me all the way down here you know. Yes I know but it was for a purpose. A purpose you say, well I'll give you a better one. I brought myself closer to Dilton with a satisfying look upon my face.   
It was the look I do whenever I want something that no one could resist. He stood still at the back of the room with his eyes staring off at me. As I made it in closer towards Dilton I reached for his hand then pulled him closer to my body. I could feel his body tremble on mine. It felt so nice against mine he was so warm. But I longed for more I couldn't wait any longer.  
Dilton wrapped his arms around me, and layed his head on my chest. I held him closer to me, like never before. Archie I... I don't know what to say right now. Then don't Dilton let my lips do the talking. I looked at once more then grabbed his chin pushing his lips towards mine. Our lips had touched in that moment like never before.


	4. Reginald is a fool over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie finds himself live struck by Dilton. So much that he daydreams about him.But that stops when Reggie enters the class. Reggie and Archie get into a fight and are sent to detention by Mrs. Grundy.

Ah 2 weeks later after the hot action with Dilton in the science lab.

Archie, hello are you in there? Betty asked as she waved her hand up and down in my face. But there was no luck trying to get my attention. For I was lost in a flashback that I couldn't get enough of. I sat in my desk in silence not paying attention to anything not even my beloved Betty. Why I almost felt out of my desk if I wasn't careful. Hey Archie, hello...earth to Archie. Veronica stared at me too she looked worried. Just as the attention start to grow even more, someone came through the class door. It was at a later time than the usual when class start. I still pay it no mind through, I was lost in my flashback. Hoping that I get to meet up with Dilton on the weekdays at his house.

Hey carrot top, why'd the gloomy face? A familiar voice said. I didn't answer him though. I was still lost in my flashback like a fantasy. But that's not all, just as I finally reconnected with reality. Someone you know who pushed me out of my desk. I fell to my face and then the room grew in silence. Heh heh hehe you'd really fell for something , the floor! Everyone looked my way and laughed. Oh how they laughed yeah but it gets better. 

Mrs.Grundy told me to get up, she saw that I had hit the ground and lied on the floor. It was rather embarrassing but to a certain someone it was funny. Reggie just stood in the door was laughing. Like the jerk he was, which made me mad. My face was a steaming red.

It was obvious too everyone that I was angry. But Reggie paid no attention to me. I gotten up from the floor with rage. I even bald up my fist, it was almost like I was about to box. Anyways I walked to Reggie's desk not too far from mine.

Then I stood right in front of him. Blocking his view, this made him mad. Reggie was still standing at the door. We stared at each other for about 9 seconds. Then Jughead broke the silence, ''Oh for the love of hotdogs, would you guys just fight already.'' Mrs. Grundy didn't allow it though, she stared us both down until we got our acts in order. 

By the end of the day Reggie and I found ourselves in detention with Mr.weatherbee. Even Jughead was there just because. I just sat in a desk in the back of class next to Jughead. Me and him started to joke around. Reggie on the other hand was rather entertaining himself. He was working on some kind of list. ''Gee I wonder what list he's working on.'' I said. ''Maybe it's a list about how to get more friends to like him without being a jerk.'' Jughead said with a laugh.


	5. Moose or Jughead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie invites Moose over to his house. While Jughead is already over spending a night.

Friday night, I'm bored as ever can't see Veronica she's out of town. Can't see Betty she's at some kind of party with her uncle for his birthday. I'm at home in my room watching TV, but it's not all bad. He'll my best friend Jughead is here for the night. When he's here we always have a good time. 

Anyways today was different Jughead was eying me again. It was almost like he was checking me out. He had even started drowling for some odd strange reason. Was he hungry I thought to myself. "Um Jughead are you alright your drowling from your mouth." 

"Oh um Archie I'm sorry." He said as he wiped the slop from his mouth. He gave off a smile, I smiled back uneasy. Jughead climbed on my bed got next to me, and layed down. "Archie I'm fucking bored what do you wanna do?" He asked. I grabbed my phone in smirked at him, "Let's call Moose and invite him over, mom and dad won't mind." "Oh okay sounds like fun." 

I began to dial up Moose number in my phone. It rung, and Jughead and I waited for a answer. A second had passed by which was fast. My phone had stopped ringing, and silence filled the room. "Duh hello?" A certain someone said through the phone. "Heya Moose what's happening?" I said smoothly. Jughead facepalm, "Wow he's dumber than rocks Archie. " I chuckled lightly at Jughead's saying.

"Nothing much, I'm at home wondering how to make a trim meal in my Dad's basement Archie." Moose said rather stupidly. "Is that right big guy, are you free?" I asked. "Duh I'm not for sell Archie." "I meant are you home alone, and are you busy?" I said. "No I'm Moose, and yeah I'm not here with no one how come?" He question. "Moose come over my place, me and Jughead are just hanging out." "Oh okay duh Arch, I'll be there in a seconds." With that being said, I hung up my phone. 

Jughead and I waited for Moose to come. It was a long wait, I felt myself getting tired. So I turned on the TV to keep myself and Jughead busy. Good thing about that was my favorite show was on. At that moment I was wide awake suddenly. But as for Jughead he was fast asleep.


	6. Archie lays with the biggest guy in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose gets into a argument with Jughead. Resulting in Jughead going down stairs to cool down. As for Archie he starts to enjoy the time he has in the room with Moose. They both watch TV together for a while. Lay around, and then they have a little fun.

As the day grew dark and time moved on Archie still continue on with watching tv. Then the door ranged down stairs. "Oh Moose must be here, I better hurry down stairs." So Archie hurried down stairs as fast as he could. While Jughead slept peacefully on his bed. "Duh, Archie open up I'm here!" Moose said as he continued to push the door bell. "I'm coming, I'm coming Moose!"   
Archie finally gotten down stairs by now, he headed straight for the door and opened it.   
"Hey Archie shall I come in?" He asked. Archie nodded, "Yeah." Moose entered the house in went on in. "So what do we do now?" Moose started to scratch his head in confusion. Archie took his arm in pull him up stairs. "Come on big guy to my room."  
Archie and Moose headed on up the stairs as fast as they could. When they made it to room, they saw Jughead wide awake. He looked mad as hell, I mean his frown looked angry. "Why the hell is he here?" He questioned. "Don't you remember Jughead we invited Moose here for the sleepover." Archie replied. Moose watched as the two argued back and forth. "Really Archie you actually went all the way to invite him over, I was joking about the whole thing. Jughead crossed his arms angrily in embarrassment. "Jughead why the hell does it matter it's not like we're dating or anything so lighten up!" Archie yelled. "Don't you see Archie I didn't really want him to come over I wanted you to myself." Jughead seemed tense at this moment but Archie wasn't going for it. "Fuck off Jughead I do what I want with who I want!" He pulled Moose on the bed with him then layed down. He even layed his head on his shoulder and wrapped his his right arm on top of him. "Moose I lIke you a lot, can you be a man and tell Jughead to get the hell out of the room."  
Moose blushed, "Duh Jughead get the hell out of here now, because Archie said so."  
Jughead got of the bed stood up and headed straight for the door. He left out of the room. As for Moose and Archie they laid on the bed passionately together. "So what do you wanna do Moose? Archie asked. He turned his head to look at him, "I dunno Archie."   
"Why don't we just watch a little tv for awhile okay." Archie sighed. "Okay." Moose agreed.


End file.
